


Bad Romance

by Rougetitan8199



Series: I was born this way [5]
Category: The Outsiders - All Media Types, The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Gen, Once again getting sick and tired of doing these god forsaken tags!!!, Pony is dressed up, Pony is gay, pony can sing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27840037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rougetitan8199/pseuds/Rougetitan8199
Summary: The gang visits Pony and the club before they perform in front of the large audience.
Series: I was born this way [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022251
Kudos: 4





	Bad Romance

The gang walked through the school to get to the choir room where they heard singing and then laughing.

"Does anyone have a belt I can borrow?!" They heard Pony say and heard him chuckle as they got closer

"Yea here Pony." They heard a male voice say

"Thanks Andy."

They stopped at the door jam and knocked making their presence known, and their eyes were set on Pony who was sitting and dressed in all black, he wore a lace top, leather pants, and knee-high boots.

"Damn Pone never saw you in so much black before." Dally said as he walked over to Pony who was fixing his socks

"It was either this or red." Pony said 

"Ain't that itchy?" Twobit gestured to Pony's top

"Meh, you get used to it." 

Pony stood up giving the gang the full view of his outfit.

"What's going on?" Soda asked gestured to the room

"We're performing tonight and we're just doing like last-minute practice to make sure we got everything down. 'Scuse me." Pony said, he walked over to the group and started to sing.

_**Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah** _  
_**Roma, roma-ma** _  
_**Ga, ga, ooh, la, la** _  
_**Want your bad romance** _

The gang watched to group get in single file line and spread their arms out at different angles and then spread out taking a pose, they quickly got back in single file and then turn around sharply.

"Anyone wondering how that person can walk or even move in those ridulous looking shoes?" Twobit whispered

"Meh, I'm gonna be honest, I cannot stop watching Pony." Dally said clearly impressed with the kid; has been since the talent show

_**I want your love and I want your revenge** _  
_**You and me could write a bad romance** _  
_**I want your love and all your lover's revenge** _  
_**You and me could write a bad romance** _

They could hear Pony's voice when he sang at certain times. Sometimes making them forget that he's gay, they were brought back from their thoughts when it came to Pony's solo.

"His voice really stands out compared to the rest or is it just me thinking that?" Soda asked

"It stands out." Darry agreed

"It's in your head." Steve said jokingly to Soda

_**I want your love and I want your revenge** _  
_**I want your love, I don't wanna be friends** _  
_**Want your bad romance** _  
_**Want your bad romance** _

They continued to watch as everyone circled around the person in the ridiculous heels as they heard Pony sing and watched as they finished the number by posing. Darry, Johnny and Dally started clapping while Soda, Steve and Twobit whistled

"What's the matter Ponyboy?" Twobit asked teasingly when he saw Pony facepalm from slight embarrassment.

Pony was about to reply when the lights flickered signaling them that the show is about to start up.

"Guess that's our cue." Andy said as he walked out, everyone else following 

Soda grabbed Pony's arm as he was trying to make a get away from the gang

"Nice try sweetie you ain't getting away from us that easily, but good luck." He said as the other agreed 

"I can try. Thanks though." Pony said as he ran off to catch up with his group.


End file.
